German Published Patent Application No. 10 2009 057 578 discloses checking a wheel load distribution of a plurality of tires of a vehicle on the basis of the length of a tire contact area and a tire pressure of each tire.
German Published Patent Application No. 10 2009 057 579 describes ascertaining a setpoint tire pressure based on an actual value and a setpoint value of a tire contact area.
German Published Patent Application No. 103 52 539 discloses monitoring a pneumatic-tired vehicle with the aid of a deformation sensor.
The rolling resistance of a vehicle substantially determines the energy required by the vehicle to overcome a travel distance. In the case of passenger cars, approximately 20% of the energy must be used to overcome the rolling resistance on highways. In urban areas, this percentage rises to 40%. In the case of trucks, this percentage is even higher. On highways, in the case of trucks, 66% of the energy consumption is attributable to overcoming the rolling resistance. A reduction of the rolling resistance by 3% would therefore reduce the entire energy consumption of trucks on highways by 2%. A further criterion for the optimum tire pressure is a vehicle stability and thus the safety of the driver and the safety of all other road users.